11 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Bliżej natury - Odpady; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 7 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto straszy Malutkiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 153/156 (Teletubbies, season X Mary Had a Little Lamb); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Doctor Who II - Bunt Cybermenów, odc. 19 (5) (Doctor Who II, ep. 5, The Rice of the Cybermen); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Święcone z Okrasą; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Rue Wiertz 60 - Od Europy po regiony.Jakie jutro polityki regionalnej ?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3279 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3494); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3280 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3495); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 856; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Relacja z Greckokatolickiej liturgii Wielkanocnej 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Perkusista; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3281 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3496); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3282 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3497); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1251 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1421; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 862; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Grześ sportowiec odc. 27 (George the sportsman ep. 27) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Powrót syna (Taming Andrew) - txt str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Artie Mandelberg; wyk.:Park Overall, Seth Adkins, Jason Beghe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 O Bogu, który się nie sprawdził; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pocztówki znad krawędzi (Postcards from the Edge) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Mike Nichols; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Shirley MacLane, Gene Hackman, Dennis Quaid, Richard Dreyfuss; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Wzrokiem miłości cz. 2/2 (les yeux de l'amour 2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 235/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 236/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki Czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 37/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 200 Alergia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 ; Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Święta wojna - Kucharz (175); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 52 (251) Kulturalny wieczór; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 55/162 Koszykarski przypadek (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Basket case); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 21/75 (Tarzan ep. 119 Deadly gift); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zatoka Jervis - Podwodna arka Noego (L'arche De Jervis) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa Jana Pawła II ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 5/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 487; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 246; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 7/7 Strachy na lachy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zorro - odc. 25/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Flesz Panorama; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Ulice Kultury - (25); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 KabareTOP - Wszystkiego najśmieszniejszego! ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - AC Milan ( studio ) (Bayern Monachium - AC Milan) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - AC Milan ( mecz ) (Bayern Monachium - AC Milan) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 22:55 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:20 Biznes; STEREO 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:30 Alibi na środę - W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed To Kill) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Michael Caine, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon, Angie Dickinson; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku - Nepal-odc.1 (Going To Extremes The Silk Routes odc.1) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Częstochowa 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Drobne sprawy 17:00 Pierwsza pomoc 17:05 Kwiaty, ogrody 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Kwiaty, ogrody 18:45 Nasz reportaż 19:00 Vsechno klape - wszystko gra 19:20 Zbliżenia filmowe 19:35 Na trójce 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16 - Życie na wulkanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 7 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 8 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 7 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 8 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Luke Greenfield, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Elisha Cuthbert, Timothy Olyphant, James Remar USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 791 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 43/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 792 Polska 2003 21:30 Kraj pod ostrzałem - film sensacyjny reż. Joseph Zito, wyk. Chuck Norris, Melissa Prophet, Richard Lynch, Alexander Zale USA 1985 23:40 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/13 Polska 2006 00:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (283) - serial animowany 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (2) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (157) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (26) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (2) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (27) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (3) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (158) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Portugalii 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 08:05 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny... stereo 09:05 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:55 Tajemnice Smallville serial S-F... stereo 10:55 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 11:55 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:10 Pogoda na miłość serial obyczajowy... stereo 16:05 Alf serial komedia... stereo 16:35 Joey serial komedia... stereo 17:05 Tajemnice Smallville serial S-F... 18:05 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny... 19:05 Alf serial komedia... stereo 19:40 Joey serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta film obyczajowy... stereo 23:00 Niewygodny świadek film sensacyjny... stereo 01:00 Wszyscy ludzie prezydenta film obyczajowy... stereo 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Świąteczny koszyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc. 22; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Cud Lubelski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moje dziecko jest Aniołem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 6 Wojciech Kawecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Les Polonais; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sopot 2003 na bis - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Premiera; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Moje dziecko jest Aniołem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 1 - Buty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Jarosław Abramow - Newerly - życie za oceanem; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Zamek Królewski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Biznes; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:55 Sopot 2003 na bis - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Afisz - Premiera; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 1 - Buty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Jarosław Abramow - Newerly - życie za oceanem; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Zamek Królewski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Adoptowany syn (Beshkempir (Adopted Son)) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.KIRGISTAN, Francja (1998); reż.:Aktan Abdykalykov; wyk.:Mirlan Abdykalykov, Adir Abilkassimov, Mirlan Abilkassimov, Bakit Dzhylkychiev, Albina Imasheva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 James Blood Revelation Orchestra; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Idź do Luizy 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Pacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Sztuka śpiewu - 1 (Art of Singing); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka współczesna - Erik Satie - fałszywe tropy (Erik Satie - Wrong Tracks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ewa Demarczyk - recital; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr) 114'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Patricia Mazuy; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Jean Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani, Anne Marev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Afro - Cuban All Stars (Afro - Cuban All Stars); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Paul Klee (The silence of the angel: Paul Klee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Droga - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Paciorki jednego różańca 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bogdół, Franciszek Pieczka, Róża Rychter, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Czytelnia - odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - I zdrada cz.2 95'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 18; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Ostatnia kobieta (La derniere femme (The last woman)) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1976); reż.:Marco Ferreri; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Ornella Mutti, Michel Piccoli, Renato Salvatori, Nathalie Baye, Zouzou Zouzou; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Richard Bona w Fabryce Trzciny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Ruch Chorzów; transmisja 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Łukasz Szeliga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - PSV Eindhoven - FC Liverpool ( I połowa ) (PSV Eindhoven - FC Liverpool) kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 11:50 Liga Mistrzów - PSV Eindhoven - FC Liverpool ( II połowa ) (PSV Eindhoven - FC Liverpool) kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 12:50 Magazyn Copa Libertadores (Magazyn Copa Libertadores); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - Valencia ( I połowa ) (Chelsea Londyn - Valencia) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:40 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - Valencia ( II połowa ) (Chelsea Londyn - Valencia) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 15 ((123)); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint 16:02 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sprint 17:02 Puchar UEFA - Espanyol Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona ( I połowa ) (Espanyol Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 17:55 Sprint 18:02 Puchar UEFA - Espanyol Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona ( II połowa ) (Espanyol Barcelona - Benfica Lizbona) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 18:50 Sprint 18:55 Copa Libertadores - Cienciano - Boca Juniors ( I połowa ) (Cienciano - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 19:45 Sprint 19:47 Copa Libertadores - Cienciano - Boca Juniors ( II połowa ) (Cienciano - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 20:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Po kryształową kulę; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kobiety w boksie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores (Magazyn Copa Libertadores); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:25 Sprint 23:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Słowenia - Holandia ( I połowa ) (Słowenia - Holandia) kraj prod.Słowenia (2007) 00:25 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Słowenia - Holandia ( II połowa ) (Słowenia - Holandia) kraj prod.Słowenia (2007) 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Planete 06:45 Przemilczane historie lotnicze: Król przestworzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9-ost. 07:40 Przemilczane historie lotnicze: Przygoda sterowca - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/9 08:35 Podróże w przestrzeni - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/11 09:10 Podróże w przestrzeni - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/11 09:45 Przyjaciele zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/26 10:15 Podróże w przestrzeni - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/11 10:50 Podróże w przestrzeni - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/11 11:25 Podróże w przestrzeni - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/11 12:00 Mistrz medytacji - film dokumentalny 13:00 Znakomito¶ci: Luciano Benetton - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/19 13:50 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Vic i rekiny - serial dokumentalny odc. 39-ost. 14:25 2000 lat chrze¶cijaństwa: Szanse i zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 15:20 Znakomito¶ci: Lars von Trier - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/19 16:15 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Sadanano z Indii, Liou z Tajlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 16:45 One i muzyka: Natalie Dessay - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 17:15 ¦piewać jak Pavarotti - film dokumentalny 18:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Maxime i kameleony - serial dokumentalny odc. 34/39 18:50 2000 lat chrze¶cijaństwa: Za wiarę - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 19:45 Współczesny ¶wiat. Premiera Hiszpańskie winnice: Kadyks - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/8 20:15 Przyroda i podróże. Premiera Przyjaciele zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 24/26 20:45 Społeczeństwo. Premiera Marzenia szyte na miarę - film dokumentalny 22:15 Madryt. 11 marca - film dokumentalny 00:05 Rozpusta w Rio - film dokumentalny 01:00 One i muzyka: Patricia O'Callaghan - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 01:30 One i muzyka: Lara St. John - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 02:00 Piłka w grze: Niemcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6-ost. 02:30 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Jonathan i łuskowce - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/39 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku